This invention relates generally to a golf putter and a method for using the same.
Putting is a very important part of the game of golf. On a standard par 72 course, half of the allotted strokes toward par are allocated for putting. There are at least two important aspects in learning to be a good putter, these include proper alignment of the putter blade with respect to the target, and proper alignment of the golfer's eyes with respect to the golf ball. The importance of proper alignment of the putter blade with respect to the target is self evident since the object of putting is to accurately control the trajectory of the golf ball. The importance of eye position is that without ones eyes directly over the golf ball, the golfer cannot properly determine and learn the correct relationship between the putter face and the target. The importance of proper eye position in putting was pointed out by Jack Nicholas in his book, Golf My Way. 
The traditional putting method employs a square body position and a square putting blade. Using this method, a golfer can easily pick the wrong line over the golf ball. What happens is the golfer picks the correct trajectory when lining up the golf ball with the target when viewing behind the golf ball but picks the wrong trajectory when over the golf ball. Thus, the golfer picks an unintended trajectory when standing over the golf ball and misses a make-able putt.
Moreover, many golfers are unable to make successful putts repeatedly due to inconsistent form or movement. The golfer may move his or her wrists, arms, or shoulders differently from one putt to the next. Another common problem among golfers during putting is that the golfer may bend or “break” his wrists during putting. This can cause loss of directional and speed control of the golf ball during putting, resulting in poor speed and/or direction, and in its most extreme form, a phenomena commonly known as the “yips.”